Zack
is a orphan from the Grand Valley orphanage and a former member of the Goldy Pond Resistance who is in charge of relief aid in Goldy Pond. History Zack was born in 2028 and grew up in Grand Valley, one of the Premium Farms. At some point, he was shipped out to Goldy Pond as live game. Eventually, he was recruited by Lucas into the Goldy Pond Resistance, becoming its medic. Appearance Zack is a young man with a tall stature, dark skin and a scar across his face. He has short, upwards-spiked black hair and he wears a bandana which covers his whole forehead. He also wears a coat which occasionally covers the lower side of his face. Personality Zack is athletic, great with weapons and at escaping, and as so, he never flinches when staring death in the face. This is why he is dubbed the most experienced veteran among the Goldy Pond children, and it's always he who risks his neck during hunts. He has saved Nigel and the other kids' lives countless times, demonstrating his selflessness and loyalty. He also knows the dangers of Goldy Pond and does not hesitate to take the most difficult tasks for the sake of his comrades, as evidenced by the scene where he volunteered to take charge of Bayon despite the danger. He didn't want someone else to die in his place and felt like he was the only one who could handle Bayon. He also has full confidence in Oliver, as shown by the fact that he deliberately changed the plan and handled Bayon alone while Pepe took charge of bringing the gun to Oliver. Plot Search For Minerva Arc Sandy and Zack are in charge of relief for the children in Goldy Pond. At the end of Emma's first hunt, Zack is briefly seen alongside Sandy in the village, giving emergency care to the wounded, showing that they have the material first aid at Goldy Pond. Later, thanks to Violet, Emma met Zack at the windmill alongside the others and recognized him as the medic from before. Emma learned that he is part of the Goldy Pond Resistance just like the others. The next day, Emma practiced shooting targets with Sandy to find a suitable weapon for her to use. Zack arrived, accompanied by Sonia, to report that they had finished with their part of the preparations. Zack seemed impressed by Emma's shooting accuracy. Emma then asked them about their knowledge of the demons. Sandy replied that they knew how to kill them, but that the demons have no idea that their prey knows how to destroy them or that they plan to do so. Sonia revealed that the demons regarded them as simple, helpless rabbits and that they had made them continue to see them in this way. All the while they had prepared their counterattack by gathering information about their enemies, although they have lost many of their comrades for this goal. In spite of that, Zack warned Emma not to underestimate her enemies, especially Grand Duke Leuvis. They revealed that Lucas's friends had managed to stand up against them for a moment, thanks to the talents of their leader, Mister. But once their group caught Leuvis' eyes, they were annihilated. Zack and Sonia explained that Leuvis had hunted down Lucas' friends, one after another while playing with them and torturing them until the final blow just to provoke Anon and to fan the flames of his rage. Later, the next hunt began unusually a few hours later, disrupting the Resistance because it was way too early and they were not quite ready. Everyone joined their position, the crew split up in 3 teams in the forest, Zack and Pepe go after Bayon. Zack's team managed to defeat Bayon's subordinates, but the Lord is much tougher, the poisoned darts have no effect on him, and Pepe starts to panic, also thinking that Bayon has already discovered the whole plan, the traps they rely on, and understood for Lucas. Zack shook Pepe tightly and tried to calm him down. Zack decided to change the plan so he would handle Bayon alone while Pepe will have to get the special gun and the munitions to Oliver as quickly as he could and explain the situation to him. Zack has full confidence in Oliver, he knows that he will know what to do, saying this monster will go down then and there. Zack used a bomb of smoke to get Pepe to flee and join Oliver and Emma. Zack struggled against Bayon alone, the Lord having almost killed him and left him lying on the ground, but Zack refused to give up and grabbed Bayon's foot, desperately trying to prevent him from reaching the village. Later, Pepe will bring Zack back to the secret passage under the windmill in order to give him medical care. He is currently unconscious and out of battle. Skills and Abilities Medic Zack is very skilled in relief aid. Gallery Volume 8 Sonya, Lucas, Oliver, Laura, Zac and Sandy Profiles.png Volume 9.png US Volume 9.png Volume 9 Illustration.png Volume 10 Character Page.png Volume 10 Goldy Pond Event Map.png Volume 10 Vio, Come On.png Volume 12 Offscene 18.png Volume 15 After Chap 132.png Trivia * Nigel says he is the most experienced veteran in the Goldy Pond Resistance.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 81, page 4 * He's in charge of the battle squad. * He was put in charge of relief because he was always getting himself injured. References Site Navigation Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Grand Valley Orphans Category:Goldy Pond Resistance Category:Shelter B06-32 Inhabitants Category:Paradise Hideout Inhabitants Category:Incomplete articles